Conventionally, disposable pull-on diapers having a front panel, a rear panel and a crotch panel is well known.
For example, JP 2008-508082 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a disposable pull-on type wearing article of which an example is a disposable pull-on diaper and an example of this disposable pull-on diaper is a disposable pant-shaped diaper. Leg barrier cuffs rise toward the wearer's body as the diaper is put on the wearer's body.
An example of an absorbent article disclosed in JP H4-144558 A (Patent Literature 2) is a disposable pull-on diaper constituted by a longitudinally long main body including an absorbent body and an annular elastic belt. The main body is formed along both side edges with side flaps and, in leg side regions of these side flaps, gather forming elastic members are arranged.